tess's pokemon adventure
by thepikachufiction
Summary: Tess leaves her home and heads to professor oak's lab to get her pokemon and she ends up seeing something that she will remember her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

There are some days that are normal, and some that feel strange. For eleven year old Tess Ketchum, it wasin't even close to being a normal day. Today she would leave for her journey to become one of the greatest coordinators in the kanto region. Aside from all of her excitment, she had waited untill the day she would leave to pack her belongings. "why can't I get all my clothes to fit in this stupid little bag?" She said. Tess sat down on her bed. She had taers start to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She remembered what she was told by her grandma a few years back before she passed away. ''When you go on your journey, all you need is pokemon. You can be the best trainer, coordionator, or breeder just by having you and your pokemon.'' As soon as this came into her mind, Tess dumped out all her stuff from her backpack and easily rested it on her shoulders. "Mom, i'm leaving now.'' Yelled Tess. Tess's mother came running to her. At first, mom said nothing. Then said, "so, have you decided between being a trainer or a coordionator?'' '' I'v made up my mind. I'm going to be A coordinator.'' ''That's great! Did I ever tell you my mom was a coordionator?" "Yea, I remembered her telling me about her traveling different regions as a trainer. She told me about the grand festival.'' ''Really? I never knew my mom told you about anything like that.'' ''You know, she told me the same things when I was A child. I decided that training just wasin't for me. I went to college to become a pokemon professor.'' This suddenly made tess feel guilty. As if her mother was sad that she didin't want to follow in her footsteps. Tess's mom looked up. '' I'm proud of you. You decided to do what you want to and that's why your here.'' She kissed Tess and said her final goodbye. Tess darted out the door on the road to the professor's lab. The backpack almost swung off her arms since it was so lite. ''Oh my god!'' Tess sceamed out of fear. She stared blankly at the site of the lab, not sure what she was supposed to think at first. Yellow and black security tape surrounded the lab on a rectangular fence of road blockers. Police cars where parked around the perimeter of the building. I quickly ran up to one of the officers pushing the curious townspeople out of my way. '' What happened here?'' ''A team of criminals are in there. They claim they will harm the pokemon if we don't cooperate. ''But i'm supposed to get my first pokemon today. Now what am I supposed to do?'' ''sorry kid your on your own.'' He said as if it didin't bother him at all. I was about to walk away, untill i saw something poke out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

All the cops aimed at the window. Ready to shoot if it became necessary. They would have shot. One more second and they would have. If I hadin't been here, they would have ended up killing the pokemon they were trying to save. ''Hey,there pokemon don't shoot!'' I yelled as loud as I could. Two of the officers ran to the pokemon's rescue.

I took a closer look to see if I could tell what the three pokemon were. '' Hey I remember reading about those! That's Bulbasaur, that's charmander, and that one's squirtle!'' Tess, still blank minded began to wonder about what she had just witnessed. It felt so real, but almost impossible to an eleven year old. Had she really just saved three lives from ending, And did things like this just happen every day? Hey! What's that? Something's pulling my leg!'' Tess looked down. '' Char! Char! Char!'' Said the little pokemon. It seems that charmander likes you.'' ''Huh?'' Tess heard the voice over her head. ''Are you professor oak?'' Tess asked. ''Of course. If you would like to, you may keep charmander." " That sounds great! Do you want to come with me charmander?'' Charmander nodded.'' And here is his pokeball.''

Suddenly a voice interupted there moment. ''Hey! There getting away!'' I watched as the police began to shoot at them, but it had been to late, they were on there motorcycles already far from the lab. All of the cops jumped in there squad cars and went after them.

'' Hey professor, now that they left is it safe to go in the lab?'' ''why don't we go check?'' As we walked inside the professor turned on the light. ''Well, everything looks untouched.'' I thought the place was pretty normal for the actception of something oval shapped laying in the corner. What the hell is that thing? I thought. And why would the professor have it? '' Hey, what's that?'' The professor turned his head to look; and jumped when he saw it. '' Well it certanly wasin't here before.'' Professor Oak walked up to the dark corner and turned on a tiny, dim light night next to it. '' Why, it's a carnivine!

'' A Carnivine?'' '' It's a type of grass pokemon.'' I stared at it for a minute. I never knew any pokemon like this one exsisted. Whenever I thought of pokemon I thought of Pidgey, Ratatta, or maybe Butterfree. Nothing like this one.

It was basiclly A large green football head with no body except for some streamer-like vines attached. It was ugly. I didin't want to say it. It seemed like such a cruel thing to admit, but it was truely ugly.

''I'm guessing it was one of team rocket's pokemon. Sad how they'll just abandon these poor pokemon like they where nothing. I think I wrote A poem about team rocket awile back.'' ''Team rocket?'' ''You don't know? I thought A young person like you would have heard of them by know.'' '' So? What's team rocket?'' They are A gang of evil criminals that's main purpose is to steal pokemon. Isin't that just silly?'' ''Yea, sounds like it.'' ''Hey! I have A great idea!'' ''Huh? What is it?'' '' Why don't you take Carnivine?''


End file.
